The present invention is directed toward a board game and more particularly toward a game of chance employing dice which is intended to be played in a gambling casino but which is also practical as a family parlor game.
With the opening of gambling casinos on the east coast of the United States and more particularly in Atlantic City, New Jersey, there has recently been a renewed interest in casino type games. A popular game in casinos is craps which is a game of chance played with two dice. While craps is an extremely exciting game, the rules thereof are relatively complex. As a result, only experienced gamblers tend to play and amateurs normally shy away. There has, therefore, been a need for a game of chance which has the excitement of craps but which is simpler to play and understand so that inexperienced gamblers can play.